Operation:Search and Rescue
by ResidentEvilKing
Summary: Brendan,Leon,Ashley and Luis find themselves in a cabin while they have to fend themselves from enemy Ganado's. Brendan ends up getting knocked out and wakes up in the Church...


I, Brendan, stood in my casual attire constructed of my black ACDC Shirt, dark-blue jeans, black combat boots, black hair and hazel eyes, with two Broken Butterflies tucked in the back of my pants as dark ominous clouds gathered in the night sky as villagers came towards us left and right. "Holy shit!" I screamed as I saw the throng of villagers crossing the bridge that led to Leon Kennedy, Ashley Graham and I. Behind us were the same throng of the same villagers. "How does a small village house THIS many villagers!" I exclaimed. "Brendan! Ashley! Into that cabin!" Leon instructed. I turned Leon rushed towards the cabin, Ashley and I followed as Leon opened the door. "Leon, why did I ever agree to join the Secret Service anyway"  
"Just shut up for once, Brendan, and get in that cabin"  
"DAMN"  
All I could hear when we entered the small cabin were the commands and voices of all the Spanish villagers that surrounded it. Between the "Matalo" commands and Leon giving orders, I couldn't even hear myself think. But then I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind us. '  
There cant be a Ganado in here, can there? But all the window's are nailed with boards! SHIT'  
I spun around to see a tall, thin man with chocolate-brown hair that draped past his ears and to his neck. His attire was of a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, a vest in which its design print resembled that of an American cowboy boot cut in half and the sole removed. He wore a total of three rings. Two on his right hand and one on his left. He also wore a pair of brown Levi's that were attached to a belt of a darker shade. "Leon!" He said as he threw the American a large plank of wood. Leon turned around just in time to catch it and secured up the door. "Small world, huh?" the Spaniard joked. "Well, I've seen the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too…" he said, noticing Ashley's features. "How rude! And I don't believe there's anything relevant with my figure and my standing! Who are you?" She asked in a demanding tone. "Well, excuse me, your highness. Perhaps the young lady would like to introduce herself first before asking someone his name." the man responded smoothly. Ashley groaned. "The name is Ashley Graham, the President's daughter"  
"Is she…well, you know." the man asked as he tilted his head towards Leon. "Don't worry, she's cool." Leon said obviously referring to Las Plagas victims. Ashley's facial expression changed from extreme annoyance to quiet shyness. "And who is this?" the man said shifting himself towards me. "….I'm Brendan Donovan…" I murmured keeping my eyes to the floor.  
"Pardon?" the man asked and he took a few steps closer. "I'm Brendan Donovan." I said again as I raised my head and he was right there in font of me with his head at level with mine. 'Whoa! WAY TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!' I thought. This startled me and made me stubble backwards and falling on my butt. "Ow… that hurt… So, who are you?" I asked as I picked myself up. "Soy Luis Sera." he responded. Just then there was a banging on the window right behind me and a hand on my shoulder. "WOAH! DAMN IT!" I roared as the boards broke and I was pulled out of the cabin by a trio of Ganado's. "¡Llévelo a la iglesia y espere a señor Saddler"  
said one of the Ganado's.  
"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I was being carried away. "HEY! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSE TO GO AFTER ASHLEY"  
Just then, the Ganado's that were carrying me dropped me face-first into the ground. With a mouthful of dirt, I slowly got up only to turn around to get knocked out by a Ganado with a pitchfork. I fell on my back as all started to become dark around me and I felt the light droplets of rain hit my face before I became unconscious. When I woke up I found myself laying on a large twin bed and I was in a black robe similar to one of those Zealots. "What the hell? Ow, my head." I said, rubbing my head and looking at my new attire. 'This isn't half bad. This thing is really comfy.' I thought. But then I noticed I wasn't wearing any cloths underneath. "WHAT THE HELL! THEY STRIPPED ME! AND THEY TOOK MY GUNS! OK, NO BODY MESSES WITH MY ASS-KICKING GUNS!!!" I screamed as I slid to one side of the bed, still weak from the knockout. I fell off the side and creating a large thud. "Ow…Jesus." I groaned. I then raised myself with the help of the bed. I then started to make my way to the wall, hoping to find some means of escape. There were no windows or ventilation shafts or anything like that. The only opening to the room was a door that was tightly locked and enforced with a large metal lock. 'Ok Brendan, think! There has to be something you can do. Anything'  
Just then I heard some one knocking on the door followed by a deep voice. "Excuse me. May I come in? I hope I haven't come at a bad time." the deep-voiced man said. There was a rasp to it. And, this is totally off topic, but it sounded British. Australian? "But in order for you do get out, I need to come in…here's the key to that lock that was put on your door"  
'Great…ANOTHER Spanish dude…well, at least this guy speaks English…' I thought. I then heard a scraping of metal as I looked down at my feet and I felt something small and cold touch my big toe. 'Oh…So he wants me to unlock the door just so he can come in here to kill me. Great.' I thought as I unlocked the lock on the door letting it fall to the floor. But instead, it landed on my foot. "OW! Man that hurt!" I yelped, hopping on one foot and grabbing it for a short time. I then slowly opened the door and saw a man almost the same height as Leon. Only this man was in a large blue trench coat and had a blue bandana around his nose, shielding his identity. "Good stranger. Now, I see that your in a bit of a tight spot so I finagled the key from one of the Zealots to help set you free. Now, quickly! Take these." the man said as he reached under his trench coat and pulled out two Punisher's and handed them to me. "Thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help right now." I said, examining the guns. "But, who are you…" I looked back up. He's gone. I ran out of the chamber. Luckily, no one was in the church at the time and I easily made my way to the front doors. I quickly took my exit. Outside, it was pouring outside so I put up the hood on my cloak. The ominous clouds that were in the sky before had turned to a darker color. 'I gotta get out of here…' I thought. Just as I was about to rush down the walk way of the Church's graveyard, I ran into a band of about 25 ganados. "Matalo!" said one 'Shit! I'm screwed!' I thought as I backed up to the church door. "Hey! If you guys have any brains, which I think you don't, you'd stay right where you are!" I warned as I flashed my two handguns. The band of Ganando's stopped in their tracks but moved to the sides of the gate opening the pathway yet again. But instead of taking my leave, I stood still, to scared to move because in front of me stood the priest, Lord Saddler. "Now…how did you get out?" asked Saddler in a playful tone. 


End file.
